The Potter Pregnancy
by PastelDreaming
Summary: [PERMENANTLY ON HOLD] A story following Ginny when she is pregnant with James...Rated M just in case
1. The Big Surprise

**A/N: Hello People of this fandom I just got a great idea for a fanfic and just had to write it . Anyways this is my first time writing a fanfic so please go easy on it...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 _ **Ginny POV**_

I was quietly lying in bed when I suddenly felt nauseous. I sprinted into the bathroom and promptly emptied the contents of my stomach. I sat up as a pair of hands rubbed my back. I turned around and saw emerald eyed filled with concern.

Ginny, I think that you should call in sick today.

I can't harry, we have a game against Falmouth Falcons this Wednesday.

I Was the chaser for the Holyhead Harpies ( the first all girls team in britain) and gwenog would never forgive me for missing even one practice this close to the game.

i know but you are in no condition to play .

I took a deep breath about to launch into why i should play but instead puked into the toilet. I grumbled about missing practice and trudged back to the bed. As soon as Harry left I quickly called hermione and set up a quick brunch at 11. After a few mind numbing hours i heard the light chime of the doorbell. I practically skipped to the door and was greeted by warm brown eyes filled with excitement .

i think i'm pregnant squealed hermione

i smiled and we started to discuss her symptoms

well, began hermione …. i've been throwing up lately and have been very tired

wow hermione ,i've been feeling that way too but .. i cant be pregnant ….right?

well there is only one way to know for sure she replied and we flooed to the local wizarding drugstore and bought about 20 pregnancy tests ranging from simple muggle tests and complicated wizard tests. we paid and left the store as quickly as possible. soon at home we had finally finished the tests and were eager to find out. we quietly held hands and had a quiet minute thinking before finally looking at the tests. hermione first saw hers and smiled happily . it was positive . ron and hermione had been trying to conceive for many months and she finally got what she wanted. i looked at my test and saw two pink lines … positive.


	2. Telling Harry

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter**

* * *

 _ **Ginny POV**_

It couldn't be i thought to myself ... we had decided to wait for a year before trying and now was not the time for a pregnancy. I was a Quidditch player and Harry was the Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic we knew that between our hectic schedules there was no time to take care of a child. I then thought of a much more pressing matter … How would i tell Harry ? Would he want the baby ?

I put my fears aside and decided to make a special dinner filled with Harry's favorites. I silently read until i heard the telltale CRACK! of someone apparating . I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed the gift wrapped box and hid it in a cabinet. It was now or never i told myself and i walked out to greet my husband.

 ** _Harry POV_**

As soon as I came home i knew something was up. Her eyes were filled with excitement and happiness but also a bit of fear . Soon we were eating dinner and ginny quietly asked me …

Do you want kids Harry

Of course , but you know between our hectic schedules there wouldn't be any time to take care of a child.

Harry I have a gift for you … just wait a moment

She turned and fled back to the kitchen and came back with a small rectangular shaped box and set it in my fingers i smiled and opened the box and saw a test ….. a pregnancy test …. that was positive. My eyes widened in shock as my world turned black.


	3. The Reaction

**A/N:I am so sorry for making you wait this long for a new chapter I'll try to be quicker next time. I was super busy with classes and stuff. Anyways i hope i can make it up to you with this new chapter Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Harry POV**

I opened my eyes and was greeted by Ginny's warm brown ones . I sat up and said wow Ginny I just had the weirdest dream. You told me that you were pregnant. I chuckled and suddenly Ginny said that wasn't a dream. Wait ….. You're really pregnant? "Yes" she said and she looked down at her shoes. I smiled as many emotions swirled around in me . shock ,happiness,and finally love for the girl who gave me the best thing in the world. I scooped her up , twirled her around ,and gave her a passionate kiss.

 **Ginny POV**

I smiled as my worries were banished from my mind. After he put me down I asked him nervously"are you happy about this Harry?" "of course" he answered "I've always wanted kids . I just didn't know if you did. I smiled and said teasingly wait until we have to tell my parents. I was rewarded with a deathly pale face as he began worrying and fretting . I decided to change the mood by whispering seductively "you know we don't have to tell them yet." I smiled as Harry's eyes lit up and soon our clothes were on the floor before we even got into our room.

* * *

 **A/N:sorry it was short i promise the next chapter will be a lot longer ;)**


	4. Telling the family

**A/N:well i promised didnt i and i got it done in less than 24 hours * bows to imaginary audience * your welcome :)**

 **Disclaimer : I do Not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Ginny POV**

I put on my favorite dress and smiled at the tiny bump that stood out from my clothes , suddenly a wave of nausea hit me and I emptied my stomach into a nearby toilet. I groaned and slowly stood up.

"You know we don't have to go to the burrow today." Said Harry

"I know ,but if we don't tell my parents soon we are going to be in a lot of trouble."

"If your feeling up to it then why not…. It's better if I get murdered by your dad and brothers today rather than tomorrow anyways" he replied sarcastically

I smiled as I took his hand together we went into the fireplace threw some floo powder into the air and yelled "The Burrow"

Later that night ,during dinner I slowly got up and took Harry's hand

"Everyone I have an announcement to make" I hollered

Soon everyone's eyes were on me.I silently looked into Harry's green eyes and faced my family.

"I'm pregnant"

"WHAT!...HOW!" My brothers screamed obviously unhappy

"Do you want me to draw you a diagram" I replied

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry shrink behind me as my brothers sent him death stares .

"YOU WENT AND GOT MY SISTER BLOODY KNOCKED UP!"Ron yelled

"Technically yes" my husband bravely replied

" Ron don't you and Hermione have something to tell us as well?" I replied with a smirk

"Well… Began Ron …...Hermione's pregnant too."

And with that my mother walked around the table and gave Hermione and I a huge hug. I smiled and returned the hug . Soon it was time to go. I quickly said goodbye to my brothers ,their wives, and children and flooed home .

"That went pretty well didn't it"

"Yes but I'm pretty sure that your brothers will find a way to murder me." He replied tierdly

I yawned and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around my stomach and my hands wrapped around his hands


	5. The Joys of the Daily Prophet Part 1

Ginny's POV

I smiled as I saw my sleeping husband drooling. I quietly slid out of his embrace and crept down to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. While I was at the stove a pair of hands wrapped around my waist. Startled I turned around with my wand ready ,nearly dropping the frying pan.

"Harry ,don't ever do that if I actually used my wand."

"Sorry Gin, I just wanted to say good morning to my gorgeous wife."

I smiled and went back to making breakfastas an owl swooped in the kitchen window with the Daily Prophet.

 _ **HERMIONE WEASLEY PREGNANT?**_

 _Sources report that Hermione Weasely (nee Granger) was seen exiting the Maternity ward at St. Mugno's could one third of the Golden Trio Be ... Pregnant?_

 _Turn to page 4 for more info →_

"That Rita Seeker Just gets Fouler every day doesn't she" He concluded After hearing the headline.

"And to think that they thought they could keep it a secret" I exclaimed.

"Poor Ron and Hermione"he added unhappily.

Hoping to change the subject I said"I have a Healers appointment today do you think that you can come?"

"Really"he replied pure joy on his face.

"Of course" I replied.

 _ **Later that day ...**_

Harry and I walked up to the counter of the Maternity ward and politely coughed to signal our presence. Without even looking up the bored receptionist said in a monotone voice" Welcome to St. Mungo's Please state your name and appointment time."

I smiled as I said "Potter and 4:30"

The witch looked up and her eyes went huge with shock and recognition as she stuttered"O..Of C..Course M..Mrs..P..Potter."

I looked up at Harry and we silently laughed. After we got into the room the healer walked in. He had platinum blonde hair piercing gray eyes. My eyes widened as I recognized him.

"Hello" said the man "I'm Healer Malfoy.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that youre probably wondering HOW DARE SHE COME BACK AFTER MAKING US WAIT SO LONG FOR A NEW CHAPTER !**

 **Well all i have to say is i'm sorry and wil actually try to do better next time (please forgive me ) :)**

 **i will also try to update this story once a week or maybe once every two weeks... but i'll try**

 **if you're still reading this long and tedious A/N then THANK YOU for reading**

 **xD**


	6. The Joys of the Daily Prophet part 2

**A/N: Hello ... Its me ...**

 **Just kidding anyways I'll explain about my humongous wait between chapters** **...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ginny looked flabbergasted while Harry's jaw was on the floor. Draco smirked and said silkily " Potter, Weaselette... Or should I say Potterette, What brings you to St. Mungos? "

Ginny regained her composure and stated snarkily. "I should be asking you that question."

Draco smiled sadly while talking " after the war I felt like I need to bring lives into the world instead if taking them out , so I decided to become a maternity healer"

Harry looked shocked while I smiled kindly and replied "That sounds nice Draco, to answer your earlier question we just found out we were expecting. "

Draco looked at me shocked that I called him by his real name. He smiled...A real genuine smile that lit up his face. He used his wand to put a picture of the baby on the screen.. He cleared his throat and said cheerfully "Well Mr and Mrs. Potter it looks like your baby is healthy and everything is in order..let me just take a copy of the image and you can take it with you. "

Soon we were walking out of St. Mungos with 2 pictures of our baby clutched in our hands. As soon as we walked out we were bombarded with questions...

"Mrs. Potter why are you here? "

"Mrs. Potter are you pregnant? "

"Mrs. Potter do you have a life changing illness?"

"Mrs. Potter what is the gender of the baby? "

"Mrs. Potter what is going to be the name of your bundle of joy? "

Harry scowled at the reporters and apparitated to our house. He walked into the kitchen and sat down with his head in his hands. quietly he said " you shouldn't have to go through this... our child shouldn't have to go through this... " he sighed and put his head in his hands.

I went to go give him a hug, I smiled and looked him in the eyes , Harry if you think this is a big deal for me, your wrong... I would go through anything for you, give up anything for you... I grinned and looked into his emerald eyes and slowly lowered my lips on his... He responded eagerly and we kept snogging while we unknowingly took off our clothes and got into bed, I pulled down his boxers while he undid my bra, he plunged into me while I moaned and kissed his neck... I climaxed and Harry soon followed , as we were tangled in the sheets panting...

"We're going to be on the front page of the Prophet tomorrow ... " whispered Harry

" ... I know"

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanted to say that I will be updating about every other day so ... Yeah anyways hoped you liked this chapter Dont forget to review! Every review counts and i would love some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism or just quick note if you liked the chapter...**

 **EVERY REVIEW COUNTS! ㈳2**


	7. AN:PERMENENTLY ON HOLD (SORRY)

Hey guys I don't think that i can write anything else... I'm just not into it and updating is so hard because i have to go to school and actually learn... Anyways writing this has become more of a chore than an hobby so for now this will be permanently on hold... NOT DELETED but permanently on hold


End file.
